


Dreamers

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: You dream dreams about your soulmate, in this case; Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr

Something held her down. She could feel the metal cuffs on her arms and legs, tying her down to the chair below her. She was tipped backwards, so all the could see was the grey metal ceiling above her. Something was holding her head in place, there was no way for her to turn her head.  
There were people around her, she knew it. They were talking amongst themselves as if she wasn’t right there.  
«Wipe him.» Came a dark voice, louder than the others, the sound of someone walking out of the room followed before a man in white clothing stood over her, pressing something into her mouth.  
Something was pressed against her head at all sides. Then there was only pain and darkness.

She woke up with a jolt, her eyes flickering around the dark room. She panicked slightly before she began to see the contours of her room. Letting out a deep breath she fell back into her pillows, waiting for her heart to calm and to regain her breath. This had been happening frequently, all her life really. It had been worse when she was a kid, only then she didn’t have them as often. The dark dreams which never seemed to have any source of hope in them.  
Her mother had told her as a child that the dreams meant she had a soulmate, but even her mother could not make sense of her dreams. Normally children would have dreams like any other, and the soulmate dreams wouldn’t start until they were 19 years old, or at least that one of them were. Which had worried her mother; was her soulmate that much older than her?  
Who was he to have such dark and horrible dreams?  
Y/n sat up in her bed, before slipping out from under her covers, grabbing a blanket and walking over to the window knowing the sun would soon rise. It always calmed her after the nightmares. 

~

He was walking in a forest, by his side walked a person, talking about something Bucky couldn’t make sense of. It was like he knew what the person was talking about, but not really. The person beside him was unknown to him, but still, he felt like he knew them.  
There were colours all around them in the forest, and suddenly the path in front of them divided, out of nowhere. Without hesitating he walked to the right, he didn’t know why, but it felt like he just had to.  
The road went on until there were fewer trees around him, the person beside him gone. He didn’t know to where, but they weren’t there.  
In front of him stood suddenly a huge house, it felt familiar, like he had been there a thousand times. The wide stairs up to the terrace which went around the whole house. It was painted in a delicate blue, with white details. It felt like home. It felt like peace. He started to walk up the stairs, and as he did so the door opened. 

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open. One of those weird dreams again. They had been starting to make more sense over the years, and now he could at least see the scenery in them and a clear storyline if one can call it that.  
He sat up in his bed, sighing heavily. He knew what these dreams meant, he would be stupid if not. It meant he had a soulmate out there somewhere. And that soulmate was alive since he was receiving their dreams.  
He got up from the bed, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep now, he never could. Walking into his kitchen he took a glass of water, before walking into his living room to look out of the windows. Bucky always looked at the sunrise when he woke from his dreams, it felt peaceful in contrast to the rest of his life and he could let his mind drift. More often than not he would think of his soulmate.  
The only concern he had was that his soulmate was getting his «dreams».  
He had no idea how they looked, or what they were about, but he feared he only sent his soulmate nightmares. Terrible nightmares.  
Which was why he hoped to find her soon. Before the nightmares affected her too much.


	2. Chapter 2

She had no idea how many times she had ran back and forth between her own office and Pepper’s. Today had simply proved itself to be one of those days when lunch wasn’t an option.   
«Could you get the conference room down the hall ready?» Pepper asked with an apologetic look when she entered her office for what must have been the hundredth time that day.   
«Of course, for how many people?» She asked as she placed the stack of papers in front of Pepper.   
«How many are the Avengers now after Cap’s friend joined?» Pepper smiled at her, confident she could do this on her own.   
«Ah, yeah, I’ll figure it out.» She answered as she hurried out of the room and down the hallway. 

~

Bucky still wasn’t accustomed to the attention the Avengers brought with them where ever they went, today that place was Stark Industries headquarters.   
Since the Avengers headquarters were doing some renovating with almost every room, to have their weekly meeting this week, they had to move location.   
Tony was leading them through the building, bringing them all to the top floor where Pepper’s office was.   
«Where do you want us?» Tony greeted Pepper with a kiss to the cheek as she came to meet them.   
«Just down the hall, Y/n is there setting it all up for you guys.» She smiled at them all gesturing down to her left.   
«Y/n is here?» Tony turned to Pepper fully, his eyebrows up in surprise.   
«Tony…» Pepper warned, giving him a sharp look.   
«Don’t worry, I’ll be nice.» He put his hands up in surrender for a second before he hurriedly took off in the direction of which Pepper had pointed them to.   
«Who’s Y/n?» Bucky asked Sam who was walking beside him.   
«No idea, first time I’ve heard the name.» Sam shrugged but was looking forward with interest, just as the rest of them, since there wasn’t every day Tony got excited over a person.   
As they walked into the meeting room, Tony was standing in a corner talking to a girl. They were both talking in hushed tones, Tony looking almost fatherly down at her.   
The first thought that struck Bucky was that she seemed familiar like he knew her. There was something that just screamed safe with her, unlike any other person Bucky met.   
Tony and Y/n seemed to suddenly realize the other’s had poured into the room as well, almost everyone looking at them with curiosity. 

~

They were all looking her way, and she wished she could have disappeared into the carpet. She hated when people looked at her, it reminded her so much of how the other kids would look at her when she was little.   
«I’ll be in my office if you guys need anything.» She quickly said to Tony before excusing herself from the room, brushing past Bucky on her way out, the mere contact between the two of them shot some kind of spark through their hands from where they had touched, but both of them tried to ignore it.   
«Sorry.» She mumbled up at him before darting out of the room, not giving Bucky any time to respond.   
She hurried down the hall and quickly opened the door to her office. As soon as she was sitting down on her chair, she brought her hand up to clutch the place where she and Bucky had made contact. Her skin below her clothes was still warmer than it should be and a strange prickling sensation etched itself in her skin.   
What was that?


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn’t been able to concentrate on any of the tasks Pepper had given her as the Avengers had their meeting not far from her office. She kept looking in the direction of the room they were in, even if she would just look at the wall of her office. But she couldn’t help it. The things her mother had told her as a child was happening, but more intense than she had been explained it would be when one finally meets one's soulmate.  
In the end, she just gave up trying to work all together, standing up to go make herself a cup of whatever sounded good when she got to the kitchen. 

~

The prickling sensation on his skin wouldn’t disappear. It felt like something had burned him, or rather someone as it had started when Y/n had bumped into him on her way out. He faintly remembered his mother telling him as a child what was happening to him right now, was the effects of meeting one's soulmate. But had she explained them to be so intense? Bucky couldn’t remember. Paying attention to the meeting was no use, it was like he couldn’t even hear what the other’s were saying, his gaze and attention would just be drawn to the wall on his right repeatedly. But when they all had been there for quite some time, Bucky felt his attention shift to the hallway.  
Y/n walked past the windows of the conference room, and for a brief second their eyes met, and as they did so it was like he had been electrified. His eyes widening at the sensation, and by the looks of how Y/n stopped abruptly in the hallway outside, he knew the same thing had happened to her too. 

~

Y/n waited outside of the door of the conference room, out of sight from the almost complete window wall towards the hallway. It didn’t take long before they were done, and one by one they walked past her, flashing her kind smiles, but as the one you had learned’s name was Bucky stopped in his tracks as he saw her standing there.   
«You’re Bucky right?» She asked, just to be sure.   
He nodded as he walked closer to her, stopping a mere meter in front of her, arms crossed over his chest.   
«And you’re Y/n?» He asked, asking just to be sure as well and she nodded in reply, just as he had.   
Y/n didn’t know how to proceed. What was it that she really wanted to ask him? If he had felt what she had felt? Tell him she thought he was her soulmate?  
«I-« Y/n started, but was cut off by Tony coming out of the conference room together with Rhodes.   
«Y/n! I was hoping to talk to you before I left.» He beamed, she glanced at Bucky in the corner of her eye, he was staring daggers at Tony.   
«Was there anything in particular you wanted, Tony?» Y/n asked, cocking her head to the side.   
«Yes, I was wondering if you could stop by the lab tomorrow? I need some help only you could give me on this guy’s arm.» Tony placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, who furrowed his eyebrows.   
«My arm?» Bucky gave Y/n a sideways glance, one of curiosity than anything else.   
«Would that be okay?» Tony was ignoring Bucky’s confused state, as he was busy pleading Y/n with his eyes.   
«That depends, Tony.»   
«It won’t require too much energy from your part, I promise.»   
Y/n sighed, as she once again glanced over at Bucky. Maybe she would be able to know how to talk to Bucky by tomorrow if she said yes to this? And Tony’s little projects which included her never ended well on her part...  
«You promise?» She asked Tony, although he had already said so.   
«I promise,» Tony repeated.   
«Okay then, but you know how this works.» She warned, and Tony nodded eagerly.   
Was she really sure about this?


	4. Chapter 4

The following night she dreamed about herself, and for once it wasn’t a nightmare. Her surroundings were strange like she was in some kind of old photograph. There were no bright colours like reality had gotten some kind of filter. There were people all around her, in clothes she had only seen in movies. Despite the strangeness of it all, it felt familiar.   
That’s when she saw herself. She stood in the same type of clothing as everyone else, her hair up in a hairdo she would never have the patience to put up herself, and makeup she would only have put on for the fanciest of parties. It looked like she was waiting for someone, looking around at the people passing by.   
As she saw herself looking in her direction, eyes connecting she felt the butterflies in her own stomach as the smile on her own face grew.   
«Y/n!» The voice that came from herself where she stood wasn’t her own, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she was in no way in control of what the body she was in was doing, she would have jumped back startled. The voice was dark and familiar, with a calming sense to it. Absentmindedly she knew she had heard it before, but in her dreaming state, she couldn’t remember where.   
She started to walk towards herself, and soon she stood right in front of herself. The colour of her eyes was even perfect down to the exact colour. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around the person who looked like herself, and she could see that the arms which came from the body she was in, were of a man and was wearing a military green jacket. She felt the person which looked like her hug back, and with that, the dream ended. 

She woke up for once calmly, her heart wasn’t hammering in her chest and she wasn’t drenched in sweat. Something had changed for sure, but she had no idea what. 

~

He was looking at himself. Standing right in front of him, with a curious look in his eyes. He looked back at himself with the same curiosity, butterflies flying around in his stomach. As he looked at himself, it was nothing like looking into a mirror. No. Because if it had been he would have looked with disgust at his arm, but he felt nothing like that at all. It was like the metal arm didn’t even matter like it was just a natural part of his being.   
He felt himself flicker his wrist and a wind flew around the person standing in front of him looking like himself. Small flower petals appeared out of nowhere, joining the light breeze surrounding the other him.   
He heard laughter escaping him, light female laughter, definitely not his, and he saw his other self look up at him, a bright smile on his lips and happiness in his eyes.   
The wind around his other self died down, and he felt himself relax like it had taken his energy. His other self took a step towards him, but that was it, as the dream ended. 

Bucky woke up with a smile on his lips, and not with the frown so often graced his features. For once the dream had made sense. This dream was different, but he had no idea what had caused it. He hoped it would only get better. 

~

Bucky was sitting on a stool in front of her, his metal arm towards her while Tony stood over her shoulder pointing to the parts which needed to be repaired.   
«Okay, I’ll leave you to it then. I don’t really fancy another one of those burn marks from last time I hovered around.» Tony straightened up and started to walk out, but before he walked out the door he bowed down to whisper something to Bucky.   
«Don’t be weirded out, okay sergeant?»


	5. Chapter 5

She looked warily at Bucky, not because she was afraid of him, but because she was afraid of the reaction he might give her. His face turned towards the door Tony had just walked out of, his eyebrows furrowed. Carefully she placed on hand on his metal arm, seeing him turn to look at her in the corner of her eye.

With a final deep breath, she gracefully moved her fingers over the small parts within Bucky’s arm, making them move into place and melt together where they could. Small sparks flew from her fingers, a constant layer of steam floating around the sparks.   
Bucky sat with his eyes wide, gazing mesmerized at what he would call magic flying from Y/n’s fingers. He had to look up at her a few times, just to be sure she was seeing the same as he was, but each time she had her full attention to what she was doing. The whole thing reminded him of his dream, where her fingers had danced as they were now, creating something unexplainable out of nothing. 

It took her less than 5 minutes to finish up every little damage to Bucky’s arm as well as doing some improvements, to which Stark, of course, had suggested. 

As she removed her hand from his arm, she kept her gaze away from Bucky’s, biting her lip as she inspected the floor. 

«That was amazing.» He whispered, and her head whipped up, meeting his gaze with eyes wide in surprise. 

«Really? You’re not scared of me?» Y/n asked, her voice shaking a little. 

«Why would I be scared of you? That was magical.» He said before he took her hand in his, and as he did a warm feeling spread through their arms, both of them looking down in shock.

«Did you do that?» He whispered as he touched his good arm with his metal one.

Y/n just shook her head, glancing up at him, but with confusion written on her face rather than shock as it was on Bucky’s.  
She shook her head and removed her hand from his, Bucky missing the feeling of her hand right away. Looking around the room, Y/n tried to gather her thoughts, Bucky’s eyes never leaving her. 

«Ehm, I…» She began, but stopped, letting out a frustrated breath. 

Bucky smiled to himself as she bit her lip again, avoiding eye contact. 

«I’m all ears, doll.» Bucky encouraged, as she finally looked at him, taking a deep breath. 

«I’ve been thinking. Will you let me try something?» She asked, walking back to where Bucky was sitting, sitting down onto the stool once again. 

He nodded, placing his metal arm where it had been previously, and she placed both her hands on it this time. 

«Okay, here we go.» Y/n muttered, more to herself than to Bucky. 

Her hands slowly started glowing, a weak red glow gradually going from her fingers to his arm, travelling along his arm like veins on a normal arm, with one strong pulsating glow, a burst went through his whole arm up to the place which connected him with the metal arm. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, before he opened them again, his hand clutching into fists a strange sensation spreading through the metal. 

He could feel her hand on his metal arm, warm against the cold metal. He could feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky stared at his hand, then at you, then down at his hand again. Slowly he lifted his non-bionic arm, his hand merely gazing over the surface of the metal arm. Even so, he could still feel the warmth of his hand over his metal one, as if the metal was his own skin. 

«How did you do that?» He whispered, looking up into her eyes, his shining with such stunned happiness she almost had to smile.   
She removed her hands from his arm, and it wasn’t before the contact between them was lost that he felt the small buzzing in his arm disappear, it had been a weaker form of the prickling sensation he had felt the first time he had met Y/n. 

«I have abilities, which allows me to do certain things.» Bucky furrowed his eyebrows at her words. 

«But what are those abilities of yours if you can do this to me?» Bucky lifted his metal arm for a show, Y/n looking away from him. 

«She controls the elements.» Tony walked into the room again, his hands in his pockets, and his face serious for once. «As you may have witnessed when she repaired your arm they can be used for much more than just talking with the wind and the trees. Although she doesn’t like me asking for her help, this lovely lady right here hates to use her powers.» Tony came to stand beside Y/n, placing a hand on her shoulder as she kept her gaze down. 

«But why? Why don’t you want to use your powers?» Bucky questioned, not understanding why she would want to hide her amazing abilities. 

«Not everyone sees them as a help, Barnes.» Y/n whispered, her eyes looking up from the floor, hurt being the main emotion overpowering her. 

«But don’t worry about it.» Y/n took a deep breath, collecting herself. «Now there are a few things I gotta show you before I go.» 

Tony just stood beside Y/n as she showed him how he could turn off the feeling in his arm. If he clenched his fingers into a fist with his thumb outside of the others, all feeling would leave the whole arm, but if he had the thumb inside of the fist, the feeling would still be there. 

Bucky listened intently as she explained to him how it worked, but not once did she touch him again. Deep inside he hoped she would, so he could feel the delicate feeling of the small, but calming prickling on his skin. 

~

Laying in his bed that night, Bucky couldn’t help to smile as he ran his fingers over the metal of his arm, feeling his fingers create patterns along the plates. His thoughts went straight to Y/n, his smile widening at the thought of her. After she was done explaining to him how this all worked, she had quickly left, after exchanging a few words with Stark. She had smiled back at Bucky and waved before she disappeared completely out of his sight.   
Bucky closed his eyes, with the picture of Y/n’s smile in his mind he fell asleep. 

~

Her rapid heartbeat wouldn’t slow down, not even as she lay in bed, trying to calm the buzzing in her whole body. Some of it came from using a lot more energy on her powers than normally, but the effect of it was lasting too long and her skin was prickling.   
She tried to close her eyes, but her body was still erratic. Yet what she had done today felt worth all of this. Bucky had looked so happy, so genuinely happy it had almost taken her breath away. With the picture of Bucky’s eyes of happiness, Y/n fell asleep. 

~

That night the both of them dreamt of the moment Bucky got the feeling in his arm. Although their dreams weren’t different at all, a dream of the whole picture, like someone was switching camera angle from time to time. Seeing both their perspectives.


	7. Chapter 7

She knew she was dreaming if this even was a dream. It didn’t feel like a dream at least, nor did it look like her dreams. In front of her lay a dimly lit storage room, there were shapes of people sneaking in between the piles of boxes, and she was able to make out some of them. Tony with his suit, Cap with his shield in front of him, Natasha climbing by the railing, and some other shapes most likely being the rest of the Avengers.  
On the other side of the storage room stood men guarding a door with a red light shining above it. The held large guns in their hands, eyes searching their surroundings continuously. 

As the Avengers approached the door, cap signalizing for a split, she caught sight of Bucky, flanking straight behind Cap. 

They were about to attack the two guards when light flooded the room, guards spilling into the room from the same door the Avengers had used surrounding them completely. The Avengers were quickly outnumbered. 

They attacked all at once, and she could see Wanda’s powers blasting at the other side of the room. Cap and Bucky fought back to back, guards surrounding them on all sides.  
It came out of nowhere, a sharp light of a blast being shot from a massive gun being held by a guard a couple of meters away, earning a direct hit at Bucky’s lower abdomen. He doubled over, groaning as he slouched over, his bionic arm protecting the damage.  
Blood began to drip onto the floor, and she was unable to see anything but the bleeding Bucky in front of her. A wound like that would even kill a super soldier like Bucky, the blood loss and damage done to his organs too great. 

~

She woke up panting, eyes searching her room. It was in the middle of the night, not even close to sunrise. Hurriedly she threw the covers back, running through her apartment to get to the computer. Quickly without thinking she accessed the Avenger's database, luckily Tony had granted her access so she wouldn’t need to hack the system. 

The Avengers had departed for their mission a few hours ago and would arrive at their destination in a few minutes. Coordinates were attached to the mission information, to which Y/n quickly memorized, darting into her room to get dressed. All she knew was that she had to get there and fast. 

~

The Quinjet landed a few kilometres from the building, making sure they remained hidden and out of sight from the enemy. They easily approached the building, getting the door open in no time without any sight of the enemy.  
Bucky kept himself behind Steve at all times, scanning the area around them. 

Getting inside of the building went fairly easy, the code on the door broken easily by a device Stark used on it. They were met by a storage room, boxes upon boxes littered the room, making it easy to move through without being spotted.  
Steve signalized for them to split up, but Bucky still kept himself behind his best friend, watching his back. They got ready to attack the two guards standing by the door with a red light shining above it when the sound of multiple boots running surrounded them. 

People in similar uniforms to the guards swarmed the room like ants. They just kept coming.  
Bucky turned his back against Steve’s as the first one attacked, easily punched unconscious. But as soon as the first one hit the ground a new one took its place. It was like an endless stream of people. 

He saw the man take the position before he managed to shoot from the enormous gun in his hands, there was no time for Bucky to bring his metal arm up to protect himself as he saw the light from the gun illuminate his vision. A strong force like a directed wind hit his body, but he managed to stay upright as it passed, everything around him going silent. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings shocked at what he saw. 

A female crouched in front of him, back to him, but there was no doubt in his mind who it was. Y/n. One of her palms were pressed firmly against the ground, the other one held up in front of her, pointing at the place where the man with the gun had stood just seconds before. 

Around him, everyone had stopped in their tracks, the Avengers looking around themselves with shock. Each and every one of their attackers stood limply on their feet, but not on their own support. From the ground up beneath each and every one of them had a plant grown up from below the cement floor, and gone straight through their bodies, impaling them as the blood dripping down on the ground below, flowing down into the hole which the plants grew from. 

Y/n slowly rose from her position, her eyes scanning her surroundings with an unreadable expression. Even so, Bucky swore he could see the flicker of regret and fear in her eyes. 

She let out a sigh as her eyes swiftly graced over Bucky, before looking at the others, speaking with a clear voice into the silence.  
«Everyone okay?»


	8. Chapter 8

The quin jet was silent except the silent whispering coming from Y/n and Tony standing a little bit away from the others. Bucky kept his eyes trained on Y/n’s form the whole time, memorizing every curve of her body. He wasn’t doing it on purpose, his eyes just seemed to wander back at her as soon as he tried to look somewhere else. 

Tony, on the other hand, hadn’t left Y/n side after she had saved them all, bombarding her with compliments on how great she had done, and a few not so enthusiastic ones where he told her the people she killed would have been killed in that room no matter what. 

«Evertone okay?» Y/n’s voice rung through the room, everyone except Tony who had a huge smile on his face nodding weakly. 

«I knew you had it in you, kiddo,» Tony shouted from his spot across the storage room, punching a fist in the air before he made his way over to where Y/n and Bucky was. 

Before Tony came all the way towards them, though, Bucky placed a hand on Y/n’s shoulder catching her attention. 

«Thank you.» He whispered, sending her a weak smile before he stepped back, letting Tony embrace her. 

«That was amazing, Y/n,» Tony whispered into her air, but Y/n’s eyes were trained on Bucky. 

He was alive. Because she came here. 

«And don’t worry about them, they would have died here no matter the outcome,» Tony added more seriously.   
As Tony let her go, Y/n placed a hand over the spot Bucky’s hand had touched her, the prickling sensation stronger than it had been the first time around. 

Bucky clenched his metal arm together, his thumb inside of the fist, the fingers on his other hand running over his knuckles. Over in the corner, Tony patted Y/n’s arm giving her a sympathetic look, before walking away to go sit down in the pilot seat again. Y/n stood alone for a minute before she came to sit down beside Bucky, letting out a loud sigh. 

She didn’t say anything, nor did he as she leaned back onto the wall behind them, resting her head and closing her eyes, all the while Bucky watched her every move. 

He didn’t mean to do anything, especially not touching her, since every time they did, the prickling had started right after they lost contact, but even so, he reached out his hand, and took hers, intertwining their fingers in the process. 

A warmth spread through his hand where he was in contact with hers, and he knew she felt it too, her lips pulling up into a content smile.  
Without thinking twice about it, Y/n leaned her head down onto Bucky’s shoulder, before she comfortably fell asleep, the warmth from Bucky spreading through her body in a calming manner. 

~

Her body felt heavy as she slowly woke up. This was always the result of using her powers. She felt drained. But this time felt a little different. For once when she woke up, she felt ready to start a new day. Slowly she sat up in the bed, noticing she was in one of the spare rooms at the Avengers headquarters. 

From what she could tell it was in the middle of the night, the moon outside illuminating the room and the person apparently not yet asleep, standing by the window, arms crossed, looking out into the woods.   
Y/n quietly shuffled out of bed, noticing she was only wearing a deep red long sleeved shirt, which definitely wasn’t hers. Shrugging she walked over to the person, quickly realizing by the long hair and the glistening metal arm that the man in her room was Bucky. 

«I think it’s normal to rest at an hour like this, and especially after a mission.» She said softly, making Bucky jump slightly before he turned around to face her, a startled expression on his face. 

«You’re awake.» 

«Unless I’m dreaming again, yes.» Y/n smiled as she stopped beside him, gazing out at the silent landscape in front of them. «What are you doing here?» 

«Stark mentioned you have these after effect when you use your powers, so I stayed behind just in case.» He said, brows furrowed as if he was thinking about something. 

«What did you mean about dreaming again?» Bucky asked curiously. 

«I have these weird dreams.» Y/n started, shaking her head as if it was stupid. «And last night, before your mission, I dreamt about you.» Her voice was barely above a whisper. «I’ve had other dreams where you’ve been standing in front of me, but still not me. » 

They both grew silent after that, before Bucky suddenly turned to her fully, eyes wide. 

«Wait… You have them too?» It was Y/n’s time to look surprised at this time as she turned to face him. 

«What do you mean?» 

«I just, I have similar dreams, same fashion, just you instead of me, or just seeing myself without feeling like myself...» Bucky trailed off, letting the question they both were thinking hang in the air between them. 

Was this the soulmate bond they had heard so much about?

Bucky lifted his metal arm, the palm of his hand facing upwards in between them. Y/n looked into his eyes briefly, before she looked down at his hand again. Carefully she placed her own palm against his, and as their palms touched, metal or not, the comforting warmth spread further than where they touched. The warmth worked almost like a magnetic shield, pulling their palms tightly together. 

They both looked up from their hands, eyes wide as their question was more than answered. 

They were soulmates, indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT

The sound of the doorbell echoed through Y/n’s apartment as she was slipping on a pair of comfortable low heels. She grabbed her phone and put it in the pockets of her dress, which for once existed, this being the main reason she had even bought the dress and now being very handy since what she was doing tonight didn’t exactly allow for a purse. 

Bucky had wanted to do this properly, and in properly he had meant a date. He had asked her to wear a comfortable dress and shoes, saying he wanted to do it the 40’s way. Dinner and then out dancing.

As Bucky waited for Y/n to open the door he once again checked the message from Steve, where his best friend had given him the address to the last remaining bar where they danced swing in New York. 

He stood there eagerly and very nervous jumping slightly on the sole of his feet, biting his lip. 

Finally, she opened the door, and Bucky could swear if he was a cartoon character his jaw would have dropped to the floor. She wore a black dress, with huge red flowers and green leaves all over it, stopping just below her knees. The dress hugged her body in all the right placed, and she looked confident as she looked over at Bucky with equally as much anticipation and nervousness as he did back. 

«Ready to go, doll?» Bucky held out his hand for her to take, as Y/n stepped out of her apartment and quickly took Bucky’s hand. Their hands fitting perfectly together.  
Oh, was this night going to be an unforgettable one. 

That night Bucky kissed Y/n for the first time during one of the few slow dances that night, letting them both catch their breaths. It had happened like the most natural thing in the world, their lips moulding together and moving in perfect sync just as their bodies had all night. The connection only grew from then. It was like the bond itself craved for everything a relationship could give. 

 

4 months later

 

«Stop moving.» Her giggles echoed through the room. 

Y/n was standing in front of Bucky in the bathroom, him sitting in front of her on a stool, wiggling slightly back and forth with a barely contained smile on his face. His eyes were glistening with happiness as he looked up at her. 

She was wearing the same kind of smile, unable to keep it hidden as it appeared like she was trying to look mad at him. 

In her hand, she held an old fashioned barber knife, and Bucky’s chin was covered in white shaving foam. 

«Buck! I might cut you with this! Because I know I can cut your throat easily with this, I saw it on Sweeney Todd the demon barber of fleet street!» She joked, making a motion in the air, far away from Bucky to show him the motion. 

«Sweeney Todd the what now, babe?» Bucky blinked confused back. 

«It’s a music-, never mind, I’ll show it to you later.» She gave up as she leaned forward again trying to shave off some of Bucky’s stubble of a beard. Which he had himself demanded needed to go, but since he didn’t want to use the shaving machine, he had somehow made Y/n help him shave the old way. 

Bucky only managed to sit still for a second or two, before he started to move again, barely holding his smile back yet again as he stared right at her. 

«Okay, that’s enough.» Y/n said as she drew back from him for the hundredth time.  
Instead of setting the barber knife down, she quickly straddled Bucky, getting comfortable on his lap, before she started to slowly shave him again. This time Bucky sat still, just staring at his soulmate in ave as she concentrated on not cutting his skin. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. 

Bucky rested his hands on her hips, sometimes letting his hands travel to the bottom of her belly, before yet again travelling up to her hips. 

It always calmed her when he touched her, and in no way broke her focus on the task at hand. As it was with everything. The dreams especially. As long as she slept in Bucky’s arms, the nightmares she had been receiving from his mind never came, only dreams created from them both. 

With a swift motion of her hand, Y/n let the air carry the barber knife to the sink where the shaving foam was washed off and travelled back to her the same way. 

Within a few minutes, Y/n leaned back to admire her work. A clean shaved Bucky sat in front of her, his long hair tied up in a man bun which she loved so much, and he had his eyes closed. 

«There, all done.» She whispered, and Bucky opened his eyes, looking around her into the mirror behind her back. 

«Thank you, doll.» He whispered back, as he pulled her closer, his arms encircling her. She let the barber knife drift through the air once more, but this time letting it land softly on the bench by the sink. 

«You’re welcome.» She cupped his newly shaved chin, her thumb stroking across the smooth skin and Bucky couldn’t help but smile as she bit her lip. 

«I love you.» He murmured against her lips before he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. 

«I love you, too» She managed to gasp back as they pulled apart momentarily before Bucky eagerly connected them again. 

Y/n moved her hips slightly in a circular motion, making Bucky groan and pull her tighter to him, holding her hips down onto his groin. She could feel him hard in his pants underneath her, and she grinned against his lips. 

She felt the familiar pull once again, the one that one never could leave unsatisfied. 

«Feels like it’s time for bed, Buck.» She whispered against his lips, as she rolled her hips against him once more, and he moaned in response. 

«It definitely is.» He cupped her ass as he stood up from the stool, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his hips as he carried them into the bedroom, a giggle escaping her lips once more as he gently laid her down onto the bed, peppering her jaw with kisses right away. 

«But I hope you didn’t mean bed sleep, because if so I will have to disagree with you.» He whispered against her skin right by her ear. 

«Oh no, darling, no sleep plea-« She was cut off by Bucky sucking right on her sweet spot, moaning out loudly. 

«Thank god.» He said as he easily got rid of his own shirt, and Y/n, throwing it somewhere in the room, as he quickly began to work on his own jeans, followed by her shorts. 

He didn’t need to bother with Y/n’s bra, as she wasn’t wearing one due to their cuddle and movie day. Licking his lips briefly Bucky gave her a lustful gaze, before he dropped to her chest, her legs yet again wrapping themselves around his waist. He took his sweet time sucking each nipple, feeling her arch her back up against his mouth as small whimpers came from hers. 

As he finished her breasts their gaze connected as he placed sloppy kisses down her stomach, leaving a final kiss at the waistband of her boxers. With a playful smirk, he pulled them down, standing up on his knees, as she unwrapped her legs from him, so he could pull off his own boxers. 

He enjoyed watching her reaction as she took him in, just as much in awe as she always was, but tonight he had no time for teasing her, as he quickly hovered over her again. 

«So what will it be today, doll; condom or no condom?» He asked his face mere inches from hers. She bit her lip briefly, before she wrapped her hands on the back of his neck, playing with the few strands of hair that had escaped the bun. 

«None.» She whispered back, and he grinned down at her, guiding himself into her soaking core and she threw her head back at the sensation. 

The first thrust in was always a mix of pain and pleasure, but as he slowly moved out again the pain was completely gone. He did a few more slow ones before she gave him a short nod as she started to move with him, both quickening the pace. 

Whimpers of pleasure were rolling off her lips, as Bucky buried himself deep inside of her with hard thrusts, her moving with him. Bucky’s gaze never left her face, as he loved seeing her like this. 

Not under him, or anything like that, no, in pure bliss and pleasure, and he was glad he was the reason for it.  
She tightened around him, pushing him even further as he gave it two more thrusts, feeling their bond tighten almost like string, and as he thrusted the last time it was like a wave of pleasure hit them at the same time. 

Y/n threw her head back in pleasure as Bucky buried his face in her hair, moaning as he released himself inside of her. 

As they came down from their heights, Bucky rolled off her, pulling out of her before he did so, and pulling her to his side. She rested her head against his shoulder as but angled it up so she could look at him. 

«Let’s see if we managed to do it on the first try.» She said as he leaned down to kiss her lips gently. 

«We’ll see in our dreams.» He whispered back, pulling the blanket over them both. 

 

The End


End file.
